It is known to arrange laser chips on carriers such that an emission facet of the laser chip projects over an outer edge of the carrier. An undesired contamination of the emission facet with solder may thereby be prevented. In that case, however, the projection should not be chosen to be of excessive magnitude to ensure a sufficient cooling of the laser chip. Reliable positioning of the laser chip during automated chip mounting has proved to be difficult.